The posh girls
by LadiiBlossom16
Summary: Inuyasha's mom forces him to go to a concert with his sister so he decides to bring some of his friends miroku and koga if you want to know what happens when he gets there you'll ave to read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha…I just realized that * runs away crying***

**Title: The Posh Girls-**

**Summary: ( AU) One night inuyasha's mom made him go to a concert with his sister Rin against his will so he decided to bring he friends Miroku and Koga(a,n) if you wanna know what's gonna happen when They gets there you'll have to read to find out ^_~**

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating: **PG13

**Aging: Kagome 18 Sango 18 Ayame 18 Rin 17 Inuyasha 19 Miroku 19 Koga 19**

**Pairings: Inuyasha and Kagome Miroku and Sango Koga and Ayame and Rin and im not sure yet I'll find someone though =)**

**------ Chapter 1: The Posh Girls**

"Inuyasha You are Going to that concert with Rin I don't care what you have to say!" Screamed Inuyasha's mom while she was banging on his door.

Inuyasha is an average 19-Year old Boy who acts like… an average 19-Year old boy. He has long silver hair that comes all the way to his mid back with 2 ears on the top of his head he has golden eyes and fangs.

"FINE MOM I"LL GO BUT THIS IS THE LAST TIME IM EVER DOING ANYTHING FOR HER EVER!" Said Inuyasha while he was lying on his bed with the door locked.

His mom sighed "that's fine as long as you do it this time" she said and then walked away.

"MOM IM BRINGING MIROKU AND kOGA!!" He said reaching for his phone on the nightstand. First he dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello" said Miroku on the other line.

"Your going to a concert with me and my sister tonight so be ready imma pick you up at 8:00" and with that inuyasha hung up. Next he dialed koga's number.

"Yo Yo Yo "Said Koga.

"You're going to a concert tonight with me and Rin I'll- " but inuyasha didn't get to finish because Koga cut him off.

"Hold on hold on hold the fuck on…Who are you to tell me what to do mutt" said koga. Why can't he just be like miroku and agree with it? Thought inuyasha.

"Will you just come" said inuyasha

"Fine I'll come what time?" said koga

"Its 8:00" inuyasha said

"Ok I'll be ready" with that said and done inuyasha hung up the phone to get ready for the concert.

It was around 7:50 when inuyasha and Rin left for the concert. They said bye to their mom and dad and got in the car.

"Yay I can't wait to see them!" Said Rin Bouncing up and down in the seat.

"Will you just sit still?" Yelled inuyasha while he was driving to Miroku's house to pick him up.

"I cant im just two excited to see them!!"

Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye then looked at the tickets she was holding. "Who are they anyway?"

"You mean to tell me you don't know who the posh girls are where you have been all your life inuyasha?" said Rin with a horrified look on her face.

"Shut up and just tell me who they are!" he said while glaring at her.

"No you'll just have to see when u get there haha" said Rin sticking her tongue at him.

"You're such a Brat "said inuyasha with an annoyed face. Just then he stopped at mirokus house he was standing outside fully dressed, he had on a Purple muscle shirt with some black kakis and some black and purple Nikes.

"Yo" said miroku once he was in the car he got in the back seat.

"Isn't purple for girls?" asked Rin "OH MY GOD Your gay" said Rin Making Inuyasha Bust out laughing. Miroku looked at her with a glare "No it's not only for girls it for boys too" he said "But you know miroku you're the first dude I ever met who wears purple" said Inuyasha.

" See I told you" said Rin " man whatever " said miroku looking out the window the car rode in silence until they got to koga's house koga was sitting outside his house with a pissed off look on his face.

"It's about time you got here what the fuck took you so long you said 8:00 and now its what 8:15 I mean what the fuck!!" he yelled looking at inuyasha.

" I had to pick up miroku too asshole I was only 15 minutes late get ya ass in the car before I change my mind about letting you come!" inuyasha said while pointing to the back of the car.

"You guys need to stop cussing in front of virgin ears how bout that!" said Rin covering her ears.

"You do not have virgin ears you just called miroku gay"

Inuyasha said.

"Gay is not a cuss word thank you very much" Yelled Rin.

"Yes it is Virgin Ears don't say gay the say transsexual" inuyasha said with the haha im smarter then you face.

"Will you too just shut up and get to the concert already damn!" Yelled Miroku Obviously still mad because Rin called him Gay.

"Yea InuYasha what he said Were Gonna be late!" Yelled Rin

"Im going as fast as I can damnit "yelled one irritated hanyou.

"I told you to stop cussing in front of virgin Ears Inuyasha!" yelled Rin.

"Fine, Fine" said inuyasha not in the mood to argue anymore. The rest of the ride was silent.

"KOGOME HURRY UP WE HAVE 30 MINUTES BEFORE WE GO ON!!" Yelled Sango.

Sango Has Long Brown Hair that goes all the way to her waist Brown Eyes a slim Body and all the right curves in all the right Places.

"Im coming, Im Coming "Said Kagome

Kagome Has Waist Long Black Hair with silver Highlights Big Brown eyes and the same as Sango all the right curves in all the right places.

"Im going next Sango I already said it!" Said Ayame

Ayame Has long Red hair that comes to her mid Back Green Eyes, Fangs And just like the other 2 she has the right curves in all the right places.

"Damn I thought I was going to be able to sneak in before you noticed" said Sango.

"Well you thought wrong… KAGOME HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"IM COMING DAMNIT!" yelled Kagome Walking out the bathroom.

She had on a short black and white uniform skirt a white collar shirt a black tie that says Kags in some kind of graffiti writing some long white nee high socks and some black and white Nikes.

"Took you long enough! "Yelled sango and Ayame at the same time.

Ayame ran in the bathroom coming out 5 minutes later with the same outfit as kagome on but instead of a tie she had a sweater with no sleeves.

Now Sango Ran in the bath room coming out 5 minutes later with a short black and white uniform skirt on a white collar shirt a green tie with pink flowers all over it a pink glove that comes all the way to her elbow with no fingers a pink blue and green sock striped on and a all white sock on with long pink and black boots.

"Girls!" came a voice You guys are on in 15 minutes go and get your hair and makeup on she said.

"Ok kikyou" They said all at the same time and ran to go get their makeup and hair done before the show.

"Come on, Come on, Come on!!" yelled Rin while she was running into the building "It's about to Start!"

"Were coming!" all three of the boys yelled at once they were all walking into the building.

"Tickets please" said the man at the counter. Rin gave him the 4 tickets.

"Wow front row seats and you have backstage passes too it pretty hard to get these" said the man looking at the tickets.

"Mhmm" said Rin obviously over excited to get in the room. Once the man was finish with their tickets they walked in it was over a thousand people in the room they were looking around then a man come to them.

"This way please" he said leading them to the front of the room and then they saw their seats.

"Oh Em Gee I cant believe im going to be this close to the posh girls!" Rin squealed jumping up and down in her seats.

"Don't you think your over reacting a little rin?" asked inuyasha looking around he saw all the people looking at them in pure jealousy.

Probably because we have front row seats he thought then he smiled and turned around. Then the lights went out.

"Get Ready For our Favorite Singers!!!... The Posh girls!!!" said a man on a loud speaker. Then everybody started Screaming Posh Girls Posh Girls Posh Girls.

"Damn their that famous how come I never heard of them?" yelled inuyasha to rin because of all the noise.

"Because you're pathetic!" Rin yelled back waiting for them to come out.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame were standing behind the curtain looking at all the people screaming their name.

"Wow this is more people then we ever had" said kagome looking slightly nervous

"Don't be nervous Kags if we can perform in front of all those people any other time we can do it this time" said Sango "Yea" said Ayame nodding her head.

"Ok are you girls ready? "Said Kikyou

"You know we are "they said looking at her.

"Well then go out there and make me proud!" said kikyou giving each girl a hi five.

Inuysha looked up on the stage when the music started then they ran out the on in the middle with the black hair started singing.

Just give me a beat  
it's all I need is a beat  
nothing more than a beat

Then they all started singing

La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo  
It's something like a party  
La da dada da la da da dadadada ooooo  
I'm inviting everybody

DJ keep it comin'  
DJ keep it keep it comin'  
When the speakers starts a thumpin  
Everybody starts to jump in

Cuz we all up in here  
Our hands up in the air singing  
La da da dadadada ooooo

Then the one in the middle started singing and dancing.

I know you think  
this song is about ya  
It's all about me myself  
And I'm coming out at ya

Where my people at  
you in the front and in the back

Stop the beat lemme get a clap they all clapped twice.  
That's what I'm talkin bout yeahh

I'm gunna give you what you been missing  
And I know I'm the thing that you really need (oh woah oh oh)

I wanna ready for what  
I've got in store  
If you know the words then sing

then they all started dancing and the one with the red hair started singing.

Now 8 and up above is coming out on the floor  
That's why I decided to give yall what you want

Just a little more  
People say they want some more

There sic of this  
Well I'm the cure  
That's what I'm talkin bout yeah

I'm gunna give you what you been missing  
And I know I'm the thing that you really need (oh woah oh oh)

I wanna ready for what  
I've got in store  
If you know the words then sing

Lala dada lala dada lala oooooo

then the one with the brown hair started singing.

This song is never ending  
So stop pretending  
Like you've forgotten any of the words

Get a clue  
So easy to do  
Now I want everyone to sing

You should all know my melody  
Goes a little something like

then they stuck the mic out in the crowd and they started singing.

La la dada la la dadadada ooooooooooo…

And then the music started fade away. Then sung like 3 other songs then the one in the middle had the mic.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight because if it wasn't for you all we wouldn't be the posh girls!!" everyone started screaming and clapping and then the girls bowed.

And with that they walked of the stage.

"WASN'T THAT AWSOME YOU GUYS!?!?" Squealed Rin.

"Yea they were ok I wanna now how come I never heard of them" said inuyasha

"I told you because you're pathetic" said Rin

"There they are" pointed miroku

"Oh my god their taking picture lets go!!" squealed Rin grabbing inuyasha and running.

Rin was running so fast pulling poor inuyasha along with her then she stopped and let him go he stumbled right into the back of Kagome.

**OOOOOOO Wonder whats gonna happen don't we all….if u wanna see more just review review review review like it or hate it I don't mind I actually think the hate reviews are funny..**

**Oh and P.S if u every saw the movie school Gyrls then you'll know that is where I got my idea from its my favorite movie of all time * Squeals and jumps up and down* oh em gee I have to go watch it now!!**

**Luv Blossom ^_~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I want to apologize for not updating but I have a reason. My computer has been in tech because its stupid and having stupid problems and stupid people won't let me use theirs to update and im sneaking doing this right now. So I won't be updating for a couple more weeks sorry!**

**Luv Blossom ^_~**


End file.
